DESCRIPTION. State the application's broad,, long^arm objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This description is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEEDTHE SPACEPROVIDED. This proposal is in response to PAR-00-116 from NIDCR and is a competing renewal application for T32 grant, DE07294. This program will provide short-term and long-term training opportunities. At the predoctoral level, support will be provided for up to three students who wish to pursue a combined D.D.S./Ph.D. program. Training will also be provided for students from disciplines such as biological sciences, chemistry, computer science, engineering, pharmacy, physics, and health psychology who wish to pursue an interdisciplinary Ph.D. in cooperation with Oral Biology. In addition, our successful ongoing summer research fellowship program for dental students will continue and be integrated into the overall training program. At the post-graduate level, between eight and ten dentists and/or physicians will obtain an interdisciplinary Ph.D. with Oral Biology as the coordinating discipline. The three primary research areas in Oral Biology will be bone molecular biology, dental clinical research, and dental biomaterials, including biomechanics and bioinformatics. Additional long-term training at the post-doctoral level will include the training of up to three current academicians/researchers from disciplines such as computer science, engineering, biological science, and health psychology who wish to gain exposure to biomedical research, so they can apply their research expertise to dental, oral, and craniofacial problems. Short-term post-doctoral training will include opportunities for current junior and mid-career dental faculty to be trained for three months or less in the conduct of dental clinical research and interdisciplinary research. One or two faculty/researchers from computer science, or other basic science disciplines will be trained on a short-term basis in the application of their research expertise to a biomedical research problem. In all of the training opportunities, inderdisciplinarity will be emphasized and all training levels will interact and work together in order to nurture each other's growth and education. This broad based, comprehensive research training program will produce a group of investigators who possess a set of diverse competencies and who can effectively interact in cross-disciplinary research teams to investigate the many expanding research problems in dental, craniofacial, and oral health research. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (Organization, city, state) University of Missouri-Kansas City, Kansas City MO KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page 11. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Name Organization Role on Project J. David Sick' Lynda F. Bonewald^ Alan G. Glares-/ Paulette Spencer*' C. Quinton Bowles Sarah Dallas / Jian Q. Feng ^ Jeffrey P. Gorski Stephen Harris / Mary Lou Mines Andrew J. Holder J. Lawrence Katz^ Carole P. McArthur^ Walker S. Carlos Poston II[unreadable]/ University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Dentistry University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Dentistry University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Dentistry University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Dentistry University of Missouri-Kansas City, Engineering University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Dentistry University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Dentistry University of Missouri-Kansas City, Biological Sciences University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Dentistry University of Missouri-Kansas City, Computer Science University of Missouri-Kansas City, Chemistry University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Dentistry University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Dentistry University of Missouri-Kansas City, Health Psychology PHS 398(Rev. 4/98) Page 2 Number pages consecutivelyat the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. Program Director Co-Program Dir. Co-Program Dir. Co-Program Dir. Doctoral Faculty Doctoral Faculty Doctoral Faculty Doctoral Faculty Doctoral Faculty Doctoral Faculty Doctoral Faculty Doctoral Faculty Doctoral Faculty Doctoral Faculty gg PrincipaM^istigator/Progrann Director (Last, first, middle): E^^ J. David Key Personnel Continued David M. Wieliczka John L. Williams David M. Yourtee External Panel Sally Marshall Barbara Boyan Carl T. Hanks Richard Ohrbach John D. Rugh Ronald Sakaguchi University of Missouri-Kansas City, Physics Doctoral Faculty University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Dentistry Doctoral Faculty University of Missouri-Kansas City, Pharmacology Doctoral Faculty Chair, University of California, San Francisco Member, University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio Member, University of Michigan Member, University at Buffalo, State University of New York Member, University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio Member, Oregon Health Sciences University Dean Michael J. Reed Ex-Officio Member, University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Dentistry PHS 398(Rev.4/98) Page 3 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. NN ^t Program Director (Last, first, ^fc I'll I I P I 111 Type the name of the program director at therop of each printed page and each continuation page. (For type specifications, see instructions on page 6) INSTITUTIONAL NATIONAL RESEARCH SERVICE AWARD (Substitute Page)